Puppyshipping one shots
by sword slasher
Summary: this is just tons of one shot i will be putting on fan fiction but to not clutter up my page with diferent story i will just file them here for all to read some i may continue if they're liked enough ok. i posted new chapter and please enter my polls if you want me to do more of this too. Hoopy you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors rant: Okay this is my first fic in Yu gi oh but I seen series since well since it came out and I decided it was time for me to try out a fic making of it I hope you like my one shots im gonna make when the mood arises.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing if I did I child would have made Seto kissed Joey and tease him instead of insult him or just made that the insults were his way of expressing love like you hurt the one you love and in the end got them together with a montage of how everyone ended in the future with them together with Jaden as their kid foreshadowing gx.**

It was the school dance and Joey was sitting in a seat bored out of his mind. He could care less about these things he sighed as he watched his friends dance. Secretly he sometimes agreed with Kaiba about them being too childish personally he only came here to avoid his dad. Plus the only guy that Joey wanted was in his view so it wasn't so bad and yes he was gay and for only one man the CEO of the major gaming company Kaiba Corp.

Though Kaiba would never even spare a pacing glance at him and they always fight Joey has always loved the blue eyed brunette and always will but it pained him to see him so bored and cold. Currently Joey was secretly stealing glances at Kaiba who was only hear cause his brother Mokuba had gotten a date with Joey's sister Serenity.

A thing that did make Joey happy was how them dating meant more time for Joey and Kaiba to get to know each other better.

Mokuba made him realize this right before Joey committed murder and lost his chance to ever be with Kaiba.

In the end Joey just opted to wish for the best for him when they grow up and he was so deep in thought he did not notice the brunette who was now sitting next to him. By the time Joey notice it was when he was going to stare some more at him and notice Kaiba looking him straight in the face. Right next to him inches away from him which made Joey jump back from fright and his heart skip a beat. "What the hell rich boy you wanna give me a heart attack?!"

Seto just extended hand and helped him up which surprised Joey a lot and had a skeptical look in his face though on the inside he was a giddy school girl he still had an image to uphold.

"Idiot mutt if you're not going do it then I will" Joey was annoyed at hearing the nickname he had gotten (which is the only thing that gets him mad but flattered that Seto respects him enough to give him a nickname even if it is that insulting) but at the same time curious to what Seto meant when he said he will do it.

Then Seto proceeded to grab a hold of Joey's left hand with his right hand and kissed it."May I have this dance?"

Joey was at a loss of words all he could do was nod as his mouth was left hanging open from shock with wide eyes while Kaiba took his hand and put it close to him and grab a hold of Joey's waist and slowed dance with him.

After an hour of dancing Joey finally got back to planet earth enough to notice what he was doing and asked. "Okay what game ya playing rich boy" Joey asked even though this is a dream come true he was still skeptical about it.

Seto just chuckled at this reaction and kissed Joeys ear "Silly little puppy. Since you won't believe anything is say until I say this I will just say it... Mokuba told me about your crush and so I asked you out because one I like you or else I wouldn't insult you. All those times, you know that saying you hurt those you love, and two your irresistibly cute my small puppy" Seto gave him a warm smile that melted Joey into a puddle in Kaiba's hand he must remember to thank Mokuba later but now he will enjoy his dance. Maybe dances aren't so stupid he though as they danced leaving a few people in shock of the newly made couple.

**YAY thats the end and aw oh well hope you ****all liked the one shot and if you like my one shots good enough I may continue them for a while byebye****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author rant: Yay****!**** I **got people to review and thanks both of you I hope you follow my story since I'm so happy I'm gonna put up two more chapters today

Disclaimer: I own 0% percent of this show which gives me the rights to write fan fictions and express my imagination thanks to the law as long as I do not profit from it which I won't.

Summary: Okay I wrote a small summary for one shots this one I will not write summary because all you have to know it is a continuation of the last chapter only 5 years into the future yay for time travel or in this case fourth wall.

It has been 5 years since that night where they had gotten together and they look back on it as the greatest day of their life for both of them.

Currently Joey was in a reclining seat in the living room of Kaiba's Penthouse suit in New York. Kaiba was in a meeting leaving Joey to go to memory lane as he rocked back and forth.

He remembered about the day they got together the dance and what happen after wards how Kaiba took him too his mansion and they had the time of their life. Good thing his room was soundproof cause Mokuba and Serenity would not have gotten to sleep Joey though at that magical night, and all its wonders and consequences though Joey thought what happen after wards was magnificent more than anything he had ever dream of.

After a few hours of contemplating Seto entered the room stressed out and sat down next to joey and grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss to his husband.

"Hello my beautiful puppy. Were you okay in here without me?"

Joey nodded and cuddled into Kaiba's strong chest and then after a while of silence and of embrace Joy stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Kaiba you do know I am not alone in this room right." Joey finally responded as he fixed his hair and look in the mirror and saw Kaiba walking and standing behind him as he put a hand on Joey's shoulder and he grabbed it with his other hand he couldn't stop looking at the mirror at what a perfect couple they were like in one of those classical cliché pictures people have that look like they are meant to be. But there was something missing in this picture and with that Joey looked back and Kaiba also looked back to see the same thing Joey was looking at.

Sleeping in a bed a baby boy about 4 years old with chocolate brown hair that get lighter as it goes to the top until it turns orange at the top. He wore red pajama and was cuddled in with a winged kuriboh

Plushy, and next to him was an Elemental hero theme deck box and was sucking his thumb.

He was irresistible too irresistible in fact that Joe went up to his baby's bed and lay next to him and gave him a hug. Kaiba also did the same but on the other side and hugged the two people he cared most about in his life after turning off the lights and wrapped his two boys in a blanket and they all went to a blissful sleep.

**So what did you all think and can you guess who the baby was if it was not obvious enough IT IS JADEN full name is Jaden Yuki Wheeler**** Kaiba Yuki is his middle name and if anyone wants me to continue this then tell me so I will double upload it to both gx and here since I am gonna put both puppyshipping/spiritshipping side of a big story but only if you guys think I should I need ****at least**** 8 people ****telling**** me yes and timeline will be in the time where after Jaden graduates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors rant: Wow three chapters I hope you all liking my one shots because I am having fun though I will take one week off and the other week I will do at least one per night or day depending on when I post it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a hot summer day in Domino city as everyone's favorite blond lay down on the park ground sleeping. Though anyone would look like he was peaceful and serene they could not be more wrong.

Joey had various bruises and broken bones thanks to his dad latest beating which led to him being kicked out and was only there to rest up and go to the train station. He hoped that the gang could at least know he was leaving but they were all out in a vacation trip and with no phone he could not tell them when they came back they would never see him again.

Joey was deep in though and did not hear when Seto Kaiba walked up to him from behind and crouched down, and if he had he would have been able to avoid the water being poured down to his face by Seto's water bottle.

Joey choked on the water since it was poured to his mouth and quickly lean forward which cause a sharp pain in his abdomen to flare up though he with all his experience in hiding pain hide it from the person who poured water on him.

Joey turned back to see who it was and it was Seto Kaiba who is crouching down and looking at him at eye level and Joey calmed down seeing it was only him.

Seto Kaiba smiled as he put his arms around the blonde's chest and pulled him close to him.

"Hello puppy what brings you here?" Kaiba whispered to his secret lover's ear.

Joey looked worse than usual. Kaiba had mastered to identify all of Joeys faces no matter the smallest change he always knew if something was wrong or if he was lying or anything. Kaiba kissed his cheek and looked at him in the eye. Joey only looked away with sorrowful eyes.

"Um Kaiba I, um I need to leave and I don't mean from the park I mean this town I'm sorry." Joey looked away from Kaiba's hurt face and as Kaiba held him tighter and held the tear from falling down.

"Why? Tell me why are you leaving?" Kaiba asked heartbroken and about to burst into tears.

Joey did not respond he only looked down but knowing Kaiba will not let him go until he answered.

"It's my dad he beat me up and threw me out and I got nowhere to live I'm hoping if I beg my mom she'll let me stay there at least."

Kaiba did not like it. Not one bit, his puppy leaving and begging for a place to stay? Not on his watch and what is this about his dad beating and throwing him out. Kaiba was growling at this point and not letting go of Joey.

"Never. Why did you not come to me? Why did you not tell me that your dad beats you up?" Kaiba was seething with fury at the information he received and he held Joey close to him like a possessive monster that kills all who approaches his property.

"You are staying with me got that! I will not let my puppy leave got it! And why didn't you tell me so I could help? Don't you trust me?" Joey at this point was in shock and wide eyed and he looked away after a while.

"Well I didn't want you to kill my dad I mean he abuses me but he is still my dad I always pray that one day he would actually go back to the nice guy he use to be before he divorced my mom. And I didn't want your help cause I didn't want to look like I was using you."At this point Joey was crying into Kaiba's chest as Kaiba held him and comforted him. Kaiba then took Joey to his home to get him checked up by his private doctor and made him rest. Though it filled him with hatred he decided not to call the police to arrest Joey's dad and instead took care of the hurt puppy for as long as needed.

**Hope you all liked it tomorrow I shall update my other storys so byebye see you on friday I will make sure to add something ex****tra on Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors rant: Hi I decided to do a short story of this again sine I got an idea. Sorry for any mistakes cause my hand hurts. This one will be in a world where nekos and inus exist. And it will have more then one part okay max 3 parts so it is a three shot unless I decide to make it longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a peace full night. There was a full moon out and no one was out. No one but a certain blond. Joey wheeler ran through the streets. He jump fences with grace and style without hurting his dirty blond fur or tail. But behind him there were thugs chasing him. They all had guns and ski mask and shot at him

Joey ran and ran with all he got. He has been running for hours from them and by now even with his stamina is about to fall form exhaustion. In fact after another 5 minutes of more running he fell down and fainted with only a blurred picture of some sort of mansion and he heard noises and then he lost consciousness.

Kaiba heard noises outside and decided to check out what happen. He then saw a light figure at his entrance. It had blond hair and tail and puppy dog ears and paws. Seto could not explain it but he felt a weird sensation in him that drove him to go out there and drag the small puppy in his house. He took a closer look at what he had dragged in. he was astonish at the sight not only was it a true beauty Seto couldn't stop thinking of how much he wanted to adopt the pup and so he did. He carried the puppy bridal style up to his room.

Seto Kaiba couldn't help but think of all the fun things he wanted to do with his new puppy along with his brother while he was not working.

**Next morning**

Joey woke up the next morning almost assuredly he would be dead or tied up, but instead of the felt of chains or ropes he felt arms wrapped around his hes and over him instead of cold water dripping from him he had really good sheets and instead of laying on floor he was on a king size bed. Joey though he had died and gone to heaven but then he looked around and saw that there was a man next to him. He was almost sure he knew how this would play out, with him being either raped or force labor always.

Joey felt the man stir in his sleep and wake up and tried to run away but couldn't due to the pain in his legs and body due to the running form yesterday. Seto woke up and felt a thud and saw that his new puppy fell down. The Inu rubbed his head and Seto piked him up and put him on his lap and lay down on bed and set him to lay on his chest and stared at the puppy."Hello whats your name?"Asked Seto in a nice calm voice. Joey just looked away refusing to talk.

Hours has passed and Seto has tended to the Blonds wounds and the blond was in a king size bed wrapped up with the man he sometimes see on the show of rich people taking care of him.

He though he was dreaming but to tell the truth he never wanted to wake up.

To be continued

Me:Hi I hope you all liked it I will update this one from time to time ok see ya next time and sorry for long time for update


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, long time no write. Sorry for disappearing on you all, I made a poll to make all my one shots you guys decide and the winner this time was Seto x Joey so since I already have this here I decided to put it here. I hope you all follow me and vote on my polls even if it's one and not the max which increases most of the time. Anyway please vote and I will keep doing these stories. I put up polls every Friday and close them too. I always take out the winner and re enter the last winner. Anyway let us get on with the show please review too. Hope you like this little fluff of them. And if I am late like this time, blame my boyfriend who just turned me into a brony.**

**Disclaimer: if only I owned this show these two would be sucking face for so long Yugi would be scarred for life.**

It was a quiet day in the Kaiba mansion. Unlike normal days where Joey and Mokuba were up too mischief, today the house was quiet. The hallways neat and not a vase on the ground in pieces. Seto looked upon his house in slight terror, the mansion was too quiet for too long. The toilets were not being stocked up on toilet paper, and the kitchen was in perfect condition, the maids were not screaming and the chimney had not blown up in flames on the inside.

Seto Kaiba was a cautious men and did not trust when these kind of peaceful day appear. It often meant that Joey and Mokuba were gonna strike at any moment and it could be something bigger then usually. Seto got out of his office and peaked to every 10 minutes, he checked too see if he could find either of the two pranksters. He knew he was forgetting something but knew this was much more important.

He sat back on his satin chair and made a circle motion too face the window. He couldn't work, and his mind was on too many things such as what tournaments too make and where should he make his next big thing and what will it be. Kaiba sighed in exasperation and gave up for the day taking a break. If the past him would see him do such a thing he would kick himself, but ever since he found his puppy he had been more, relax and happy. He could finally have some fun in life from time to time. He closed his laptop and got out of the empty room.

The entire mansion was empty, Seto couldn't find a single employee which was strange, he was sure it wasn't a day off for them he wondered opening all the doors he could find and see if they were inside, he wouldn't admit it but he got lost sometimes in his own house because of all of the doors or couldn't remember what each door had behind it except in the dormitory area and first floor. He continued until he finally reached the stairs, he went downstairs now knowing where to go and enter the kitchen.

He was assaulted with streamers and confetti, Seto stare at the culprits. The normally clean kitchen was now decorated in streamers and banner and glitter, everyone in the room which were three maids two butlers and Mokuba and Joey were all wearing party hats. It wasn't until he saw the banner that he figured out what this was, there was a big blue banner that stretch across his kitchen that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO KAIBA, he looked at his husband and brother with a warm smile and kissed them both on the forehead. The party went on for a little while and the rest of the left over employees leaving early that day. His brother ended up having too leave for a friends house in the end leaving him and his husband alone in the kitchen.

Joey had a devilish smirk plastered around him as he walked over too his dragon and sat on his lap, he stole a kiss from Seto when he turned to his pup but didn't let go. Seto took notice of this and took hold of Joey and hug him closer too him deepening the kiss that turned too a make out session. At the end of their dance of tongues that Kaiba won out and searched his lovers mouth with his tongue, he took Joey into his arms and carried him upstairs with his own evil smile and got his last birthday present.

End

**Hey long time no see. I finish this today I hope you all liked it and please vote on my profile and review and the usual. Now if anyone need me I cannot get t he idea of combining a story with MLP and I do not wish to do such a suicide mission. See you all next time and maybe I will have some guest next time like Joey and Kaiba or the next winners. Anyway bye bye.**


End file.
